CRASH!
by ponyboycurtisissmexy100
Summary: what would happen if ponyboy was with his parents when they got in the car crash that killed them? will he live or die?
1. Dinner

Hey people I need help with Ponyboy's age I was thinking like 11 or 9 or leaving it the same or something but please let me know oh and sorry for any typos i try my best so let me know if I'm doing something wrong !

Pony's pov

Today was mom and dad's anniversary, we were all going out to dinner for once in a long time, i am so excited!

"Hi mom happy anniversary" I kind of screamed, I was really excited for dinner!

"Thanks honey. Are your brothers up yet?" she asked

"No" I answered

"It's already 12:00 why don't you go wake them up"

"But mom they get mad at me when I do that!"

"Please Ponyboy it would be help and maybe there will be extra desert for you tonight" she asked

"Ok mom but only because I can't say no to desert"

I went to soda's room first opened the door quietly then jumped on the bed shaking him

"SODA! SODA! MOM SAYS GET UP!!!" i screamed at the top of my lungs

"Poooooonnnnnnnnnyyyyyy let me sleep and stop jumping on the bed!"i then grabed his arm trying to pull him out of bed, it didn't work I'm to weak. Instead soda turned me around and tickled me till it hurt

"STOP SODA STOP! IT HURTS!"

"Ok I guess so "he said and stopped tickling me

"So will you get up now?" i asked hopefully

"fine "he said and walked into the kitchen. Next was Darry I walked into his room, he was snoring.

"Darry it's lunch time you need to get up" I said. He opens his eyes and looked at me

"Ok fine" he said. Darry was always easier to wake up than soda. I walked into the kitchen to have lunch

"Umm mom" soda said then looked to the floor

"I umm can't go to dinner tonight I'm going out with sandy..." soda finished and my mouth dropped what was he saying this was a family dinner and he's leaving us for some girl! I was so mad. Darry cut me out of my thoughts

"ya and I'm taking Cindy out tonight it's my last free Saturday my job starts tomorrow" Darry to their leaving us for girls!

"Oh that's fine when i was your age i would have done the same" mom laughed, how was this funny? This was a family dinner! We were going to a nice restaurant for the first time in awhile and there going with their girls! I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door closed was really mad. I lay on my bed and heard a small knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Its soda can I come in"

"Whatever" I said angrily. He walked into my room and sat on my bed

"I'm sorry I'm not coming with you but one day you will understand will never understand why he wants to go out with his girlfriend instead of his family

"How bouts I make it up to you by taking you to the tasty freeze tomorrow for lunch just us?"

"Just us no Steve." i asked always hated Steve

"No Steve" soda said

"Ok" I said and walked away and found a book and started to read

"Pony time to go" my dad called me, wow I really do read a lot

"Coming I yelled back and I ran to the car is I said bye to soda and Darry and left for the restaurant

* * *

Soda's pov

I walked home from my date and entered the house

"Hey Darry "I said as I walked in "where's everyone" I asked and sat on the couch. it must be midnight they should be home I thought

"They are not home yet" Darry answered with worry in his voice

"Well they are adult's Darry they can take care of themselves" i told him

"I no I'm just a worry wart" he laughed

"I wonder what kind of dad you will be" I laughed" poor kid won't be allowed off the front lawn til he's 15" Darry stood up and hit me in the head with his paper

"You got a big mouth you know that" he said. He put the paper on the table then there was a knock on the door, he looked at me funny then we both answered it. It was a police officer

"Hello" he said "is Darrel Curtis jr. here?"

"This is he" Darry answered

"well i am very sorry to say but there has been an accident" he paused" a train hit your parents car your mom and dad died instantly and your brother is on his way to the hospital were not sure if he's going to make it."

Well how was that? Hoped you liked it new chapter hopefully up soon!


	2. Driving

THANKS TO ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!!!! Hello again I'm still not naming pony's age till next chapter!!! Oh and for those of you who were confused, everyone's ages are the same but Ponyboy is going to be younger because I think it just fits. Anyway for those people who said I need a beta it's on the way but for now my friend is just checking my grammar.

Hey I'm the editor, I have a lot of work to do but I just wanted to give you all a heads up that at the end of the story Ishkabibble the fairy of spontaneous human combustion smites everybody.

xxxx

Soda's pov

The police were still talking to Darry, telling him what hospital to go to and stuff like that, but to me it was all white noise. I was sobbing and I felt like I was going to pass out. I can't believe it, they were dead, and pony, well what can I say, I loved him the most, even more than mom and dad. Darry grabbed my arm and pulled me in the car. The cop was just driving away. I got in the car and Darry started to drive. All I could think about was what had happened earlier, Pony was so upset because we were going to miss that stupid dinner! Then it hit me. If Darry and I went, we would be with them, all dead, or maybe we would have taken longer to eat and we would have made it safely at home and been asleep right now. I went to say something to Darry, but then I noticed we had just passed the hospital

"Darry we," I was still crying and had to pause, "we just passed the hospital."

"I know." He replied, he was trying to hold back the tears, stay strong in front of me. All he did was stare at the road.

"Well where are we going? I wanna see pony!" I questioned.

"Didn't you hear that cop?" He asked. "Before we could see Ponyboy we," he gulped, "_**I**_ have to identify mom and dad's bodies." He said, still staring at the road. Not looking at me.

"Oh." I said as we turned into the parking lot of the police station

"I'm just going to go in and come out, you just stay here." he said and walked into the building. How was he doing this? This must be so hard, he has to look at them! I wonder how bad they look. If a train hit the car it must be bad.

By the time Darry got back to the car he was crying, which made me sob harder. He got in the car and just sat there. We sat there for awhile till I broke the silence.

"Darry, I-I can't believe there gone, I already miss them." He grabbed me into a hug

"I know kiddo, I miss them too." He said

"I was going to take him to the tasty freeze tomorrow Darry!" I just kept crying, "and he kept making a big fuss about that stupid dinner! It was like it meant the world to him and we just thought nothing of it!" I paused, "we could have been dead too, but we all could've been alive!"

"Don't even say that Soda. This is not our fault! It's no ones fault, it was just a terrible accident."

"I guess." I said humbly, "but," I continued, "who's gunna take care of us? Who's going to pay the hospital bills? What about the funeral bills? and..."

"Let me deal with that." Said Darry cutting me off.

"But Darry your only 19!" I yelled

"Soda, we'll deal with this later, right now all we have to worry about is Ponyboy getting better."

"Ok." I said and Darry started the car and we drove to the hospital in silence.

Xxx

Sorry it was so short but I'll get a longer chapter up soon!!!


	3. just as long as you wake up

Hello again here is a new chapter! Oh and Ponyboy is 9 cuz that's what people said.

XXXSodaXXX

We walked into the hospital. The Children's Hospital. God he's only nine and he could be dead! That's not long enough! I had to stop thinking these thoughts, they just made things worse. We walked up to the information desk where a woman was filing her nails, she didn't really look like she cared much about her job.

"Do you know where we can find Ponyboy Curtis?" Darry asked. The girl sighed thinking we were joking like most people do. She opened a book and flipped through a couple pages.

"Oh, It seems we do have a Ponyboy in our record," she sounded surprised, "he's upstairs on floor two."

"Thanks." Darry said sullenly, then we walked upstairs, through a few hallways, and found a waiting room. Darry told me to go sit down while he asked the nurse at the desk where Ponyboy was. A few minutes later he sat down beside me.

"There just stitching him up, then we can see him." Darry told me.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes."

"What else did they tell you? Is he hurt bad? Will he-" Darry cut me off.

"They told me nothing." He said. It took longer than 20 minutes. All I could do was stare around the room. The walls were painted brightly, there were some books and toys scattered around, a fish tank with some colourful fish. Ponyboy would have loved it. A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Family of Ponyboy Curtis" he asked.

"'Bout time." I said quietly. Darry gave me a warning look and we stood up and walked over to him leaving the waiting room empty, which was normal I guess at three in the morning.

"Follow me to my office" he said. We followed him into a room with three chairs, a desk, and a few paintings of sunsets. It made me want to cry. Pony loved sunsets. We all sat down and The doctor began to speak.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Stan," He said. We all shook hands.

"As you know your parents and brother got into a car crash," he paused, "the police told us that thier car hit a patch of ice and they could not stop, the car spun around and the train hit the front head on. It tried to stop but couldn't," he paused again, "your parents died instantly and your brother Ponyboy hit his head hard causing him to go into a coma. The window broke so he has a few cuts on his arm's, face, and legs. He got a deep cut on his stomach that we stitched up, but it will leave a scar. He also broke his arm but it was a minor brake and should be fine. The final thing to add is that the car caught fire and he burnt his hand and arm a bit." He finally finished. I took it all in. My poor baby, he was probably so scared, screaming for mom and dad, or maybe even Darry or me!

"When can we see him?" I asked.

"Right now he's in the I.C.U." he said.

"When will he wake up from the coma?" Darry asked.

"We are don't know right now but we think it may be a long time..." he trailed off.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Well we are not sure but we think he did hit his head hard."

"Thank you for your time" Darry said and we walked to the I.C.U. We walked up to a desk and got to pony's spot, It wasn't really a room it was just a space with a curtain around it. There was a bunch of machenes that measured heartbeat and other things and there were two chairs and a bed which my brother slept in. He was breathing on his own at least. That's a good thing. I looked at him closer, his hand and arm were bandaged up and he had cuts everywhere, his arm was in a cast, his stomach had gauze on it, and his forehead was purple, brown, and green. I walked up and held his hand and stroked his hair.

"Hey Pony, how was dinner?" I paused, "I hope you can hear me, you know I was real excited to go to the tasty freeze with you tomorrow." I was starting to tear up, "you know when you get better I'll take you to the tasty freeze whenever you want and you can come with me whenever you want no matter what Steve says. I always liked it when you came anyway." I was crying now, Darry was too.

"And we can have chocolate cake for breakfast every day. Your favourite. Right Darry?"I asked.

"Yeah Pone, you wake up and we will, just as long as you wake up."

XXXXXX

not sure if pony should live or not yet. Ideas?

Editor here. Check out my website at .com (Yay for free advertising!)


	4. Show me your there

Thank you to all my reviewers (even the flames) and people who are subscribed to my story and added it to favourite story this chapter goes out to you!

(Forgot to put this) disclaimer: I do not own anything from the outsiders (I really wish I did)

XXXSODAXXX

Everything was quiet. All you could hear was the beeping of machines and doctors walking around checking on people. There were no windows in the I.C.U. the walls were painted gray and the curtains that separated the patients were a dull tan color. It was very depressing. I looked over at the clock it was 11 am. Two-bit was probably on his way over to watch Mickey Mouse with pony, but no one would be home.

"Darry should we call the guys" I asked, they would be wondering where we were right now.

"ya I guess we should. I'll go call them right now." Darry answered and then went to find a phone. I looked over at Pony. The once white bandages were now a dusty red from blood, just then a nurse walked in

"Hi I'm Nurse Jane" she said with a smile on her face. How could anyone be happy in this place? "You must be one of Ponyboy's brothers I just need to change his bandages" she said

"Ok" I said quietly and backed away from Pony so she could do her job. She began to slowly peel off one of the bandages. It looked awful, I felt sick to my stomach and looked away till she was done and walked out off the room. I was crying again. Poor Pony. I hope he's not in any pain right now. I just held his hand for awhile then Darry walked in.

"What did they say Darry?" I asked

"Well two-bit didn't say anything but he said he would tell Johnny and Steve said for you to call you later. I have no idea where Dally is. The only thing is, only close family can visit in the I.C.U. so they can't see him" he frowned "oh and I bought this book for pony, I thought we could read it to him. It's called gone with the wind. He might be too young to understand but that was all they had" he finished

"Ok" I said "why don't you read now"

"Ok" he opened the book "chapter one..." he began to read out loud to me and Pony. It was really boring because I didn't understand a world he was saying something about war or something. After awhile he closed the book and we just sat there. Then Johnny walked in.

"How did you get in here" I asked

"I told then I was you distant cousin, they really believe anything" he looked over at Pony "O God two- bit didn't tell me he was this bad" he said quietly then kneeled beside his bed and held Pony's other hand. Pony and Johnny were really good friends even though Johnny was 15 and Pony was 9 Johnny was basically part of the family.

"I'm sorry about your parents" he said so quietly you could barely hear "why is it the good ones that always get hurt?" he asked louder and then he let go of Pony's hand and walked out. I went to follow him but Darry held me back

"Give him time" he said and then began to read more. This left me to my thoughts. What if Pony doesn't make it? Or he's never the same? How would I live without him and mom and dad? Why did this happen to us? Darry closed the book and Nurse Jane walked in again so I moved again. The she walked out and Dr. Stan walked in

"Hello again" he said "we have seen no progress since Ponyboy got here" he finished then opened Pony's eyes and flashed a light in them then walked out, he was a strange man. A very strange man. I moved my chair back beside Pony and grabbed his hand then fell asleep. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Soda I'm going to grab some food from the cafeteria you want something?" Darry asked

"Sure" I said "a sandwich would be nice"

"Ok I'll be right back" Darry said then he walked out. I looked at Pony. His face was pale, his lips were blue. He looked horrible.

"Pony your worrying me and Darry" I paused "could you show us a sign that your there?" I waited and nothing happened. I sighed, but then felt the lightest squeeze on my hand I looked back at Pony and squeezed his hand and he squeezed back again.

XXXXXXXXX

So the part where he squeezed sodas hand was for an episode from untold stories of the E.R. Any ideas for next chapter?


End file.
